Ask to the creepypastas
by Vocaloidfan18
Summary: You have a question to some creepypasta? well... this is the correct place to ask. let the fear back and have fun with creepypastas!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! right here Vocaloidfan18 (before A.C.) and you wonder why i did another of this... well you don't understand spanish (a few but not all) so you can ask something to your favorite creepypasta! i'm waiting questions. see you in next time!**  
_Anne-san_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody! i see you have questions so... let's start this!

ArashiKira: Interesting...I would, for one, love to see what Slendy would do if he went to attack someone and they actually pulled out a 20$ bill and handed it to him.

Me: Hey slendy!  
Slender: what?  
Me: * punches slendy with a rock*  
Slender: ... what was that for?!  
Me: because i wanted.  
Slender: *Slendy takes its tentacles to attack*  
Me: take this 20 dollars.  
Slender: ... yippee! *dances like a crazy*  
Me: ... this video will rock in youtube :D

Violet Petunia: Slenderman: have you ever been in the middle of a forest fire? (puedo hablar español también, pero prefiero escribir en inglés)  
Slender: Yes, and i blame it all on Masky... curse you masky!  
Masky: you first!  
(Me too, so i created two for that reason)

stripesthetiger11: Slender: if you could take one other Creepypasta to spend eternity with, who would it be? And I mean forever and ever... Or until ya commit scuicide.  
Slender: are you kidding? i could choose slenderwoman! she so awesome!

robloxboy678: Dear smiledog: Do you ever brush your teeth?

Smile: wauf wauf rawf (yes, and if you ask how... ask that to Jeff)

Angel of the Axis : Tee hee...Awesome!

Questions:

JEFF: Have you ever wanted to strangle BEN?

Masky: DO YA LIKE CHEESECAKE

Slender: Kekekekeke...how much do you like nature?

Looking forward to this!

Jeff: Yes, he told Jane that i wanted to be his boyfriend... now i'm running for my life

Masky: No, the last time, Sally made me kiss Jane! it was all because i got allergic to them...

Slender: I don't like nature but i live on one for the darkness...

Those are all the questions answered... apologizes if i'm late, school stuff and tasks... but i'll be updating weekends! see you all soon!  
Anne-san


	3. chapter 3

I'm here guys! i went and the pastas too! let's answer some questions!

Violet Petunia Geez Masky! Don't set forests on fire! :( More questions! Eyeless Jack: Did you ever eat a kidney with kidney stones? Jeff: Have you ever said GO TO SLEEP to someone who had insonomia? Hoodie: Do you ever make faces at people? (cuz they can't see yours)

Jack: yes... that day slendy cleaned my room, don't ask with what...

Jeff: of course... but anyways i gave up trying to kill her.

Hoodie: Yes, when they're not looking i laugh at them and that was the best day of my life...

Angel of the Axis It's okay This was awesome! :

JANE: How much do you hate Jeff? BEN: Wanna play Majora's Mask? Really looking forward to your next update! n_n'

Jane: i hate him a lot that i could kill him so slowly...

Ben: okay!

jesslyoko324: Slenderman how would you react to slendermane?

Slendy: hey Slendymane! you're so sexy!

Slenderman: *slaps his face* pervert!

Slendy: well... i tried it...

crazybritneyspearsfan: Ben would you date me. Just kidding but feel free to answer that the real question is when you play video games do you do something else your at it. If you don't get what I'm saying here's an example when I play video games I listen to music to

Ben: well... i think i got it. when i play video games, i usually dares sally to troll her... hehehe...

**thanks to September SFM i gotten inspired... that's all the questions! see y'all soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! well there's not a lot of questions but the pastas will answer them anyways...**

**jesslyoko324:**

**This is a question for masky can i try on your mask pppppllllllzzzzz**

**Masky: ... ok... *gives you his mask* **

**crazybritneyspearsfan:**

**Do any of you guys watch pewdiepie or smosh**

**Jeff: yeah, i watched Pewdiepie playing my game... awesome!**

**Slender: Pewdiepie won a few times but i'm still winning**

_Now i have to copy and paste questions... it's a big mess... well i'm waiting your next questions! so... bye!_


End file.
